Second Nature
by Turn and Walk
Summary: Strange things are happening to Ryou whenever he's around his best friend, but the only person he can think to ask won't tell him anything. YAOI MxM


**Second Nature** by **Turn and Walk  
><strong>**Summary: **Strange things are happening to Ryou whenever he's around his best friend, but the only person he can think to ask won't tell him anything.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>One-sided Thiefshipping, Angstshipping  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Slash, sexual themes, timeline disregarded.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Turner doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

-x-

_What was __**that**__ supposed to be?_

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Ryou could think of countless times in the past where things had been going perfectly fine and then, somehow, through an action he couldn't remember actually taking, he'd ruined everything.

_Why are you still doing this? God knows, I just want to be __**normal**__._

Ryou could practically hear the smirk in the spirit's voice, which echoed in his mind as clearly as the voice of someone standing next to him in a large, empty room. _I didn't do a thing. That was all you._

_I didn't jump. I don't remember jumping._

The spirit of the Millennium Ring chuckled. _Of __**course**__ you jumped. I watched you myself._

_Why would I jump on him and not remember?_

Another condescending laugh. _Looks like __**someone's**__ got __**repressed urges**__._

Ryou flinched, grimacing. _Ew. I mean, he's my friend and everything, but I would never..._

The amusement in the spirit's voice was infuriating. _That's why they're repressed._

Ryou bit his lip. What if he did have... urges? What if he had buried them so deep within himself that his memory automatically blocked out any action he took because of them? He shook his head. The spirit was just screwing with him. There was no way he wanted... they were just...

The phone rang, interrupting Ryou's train of thought. The spirit laughed again. _Maybe it's your __**boyfriend**__._

Ryou picked up the phone, trying to sound calm as he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Even without a name, Ryou knew instantly who it was. He tried not to shout out loud at the spirit of the Ring, who remained smugly silent.

"Hey, um... I'm sorry about... earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I was just calling to make sure you got home okay."

How very like him. Ryou smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Are you feeling any better?"

Ryou hesitated. Why did he have to tell him he was feeling sick? He could've made any number of better excuses for what had happened. "Uh, y-yeah," he stammered. "I think I should... I'll be okay, um, t-tomorrow." _I'm such a bad liar._

"Okay, good. If you're not at school, I'll be forced to hunt you down!" The other boy laughed, quite unlike the spirit's cruel snickering. It was warm, relaxed, and friendly.

"Y-yeah..." Ryou giggled nervously. "Uh, hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot of studying to do. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Before he could even hang up the phone, Ryou blacked out.

-x-

When Ryou came to, he was holding a soiled tissue with hands that desperately needed to be washed and he could still hear the echo of his own voice groaning his best friend's name. Confused and disgusted, he threw the tissue into a nearby wastebasket and slunk to the bathroom to wash up.

The spirit of the Millennium Ring remained unusually quiet, especially considering the situation, which afforded him plenty of opportunity to mock his host, while Ryou washed his hands and proceeded to make himself something to eat while he studied – he hadn't lied about needing to.

Ryou was used to hearing the spirit's voice in the back of his mind when he was alone, so it was almost unnerving to hear nothing but the occasional indistinct grumble. After a while, he spoke up.

_Something bothering you, spirit?_

He felt a jolt, as if he had startled the spirit out of a reverie. _N-no._ He sounded uncharacteristically... something. Nervous? It was definitely not like him to stutter; he was always so collected.

_Are you sure? You're being really quiet._

The spirit hesitated. _Even if something was bothering me, it wouldn't be __**your**__ business._

_So something __**is**__ bothering you._

_Yeah, it's called Ryou Bakura being a nosy bitch. Leave me alone._

Ryou flinched. The spirit was clearly in a very bad mood, which was almost worse than him being in a good mood. Not wanting to risk possession, Ryou shifted his attention to skimming over his biology notes and trying to avoid directing any thoughts toward the spirit, who returned to his grumbling.

When Ryou was sure he knew the material for the upcoming exam, he put his books away and flopped down on the couch, thinking about the strange events of the day. _Everything was okay until we went to the park. We went to a more secluded section and... I jumped on him. Except I didn't. And then after I got off the phone, I..._ Ryou's eyes widened. _Spirit?_

_What do you want?_

_Have you taken over at all today?_

_Nope._

Ryou frowned. _Why were my hands... um..._

_Maybe you like listening to your __**boyfriend's**__ voice so much that you felt the need to jerk it after you got off the phone with him._

Ryou felt his cheeks grow hot. _Will you stop calling him that? And I don't... I mean I wouldn't... I'm not gay!_

The spirit cackled maliciously. _You __**look**__ gay._ He paused, mumbling something Ryou couldn't hear – a thought that wasn't meant for him. After a short silence, he addressed Ryou again. _Want me to call him your girlfriend instead? The term would certainly fit his appearance._

_He has a name._

_Indeed he does. _The spirit mimicked Ryou's voice, moaning obscenely. _Oh, __**Malik**__! I can't take it anymore! I __**need**__ you!_

_I don't... ugh, you're sick. I'm going to bed._ Ryou was fed up with the spirit's taunts.

_Night night, Princess._

-x-

Thus, my first fanfic for what is likely my favourite fandom takes off. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope to be writing more soon. I'm really gonna do this one, guys. I have a bit more written and I love where it's going, so I really hope to actually finish it. We'll see how it goes, I guess.


End file.
